


病

by PowerfulDecontaminationSoap



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, PWP, 一发完, 乐观马, 深情Kai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap/pseuds/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap
Summary: 起因是笺娘发了一张宿舍顶楼玻璃门被风吹掉的照片，然后我……竟对着这张照片上头了，开电脑写了个辣鸡小黄文//////我怎么这么hentai啊靠
Relationships: Kaito/VY2 Yuuma (Vocaloid), 冰刀





	病

**Author's Note:**

> 起因是笺娘发了一张宿舍顶楼玻璃门被风吹掉的照片，然后我……竟对着这张照片上头了，开电脑写了个辣鸡小黄文//////我怎么这么hentai啊靠

天明显凉了。海人一推开宿舍顶楼的玻璃门，便不禁打了个战。午夜的冷风绕着裸露的脚踝打了个转，钻进了睡裤的裤管。他脚下缓了一秒，又似乎觉得再折回去一趟加衣服实在麻烦，只将身上的大衣拉了拉紧，急步向露台深处走去。

虽说冷，夜空却是晴的，海人听着自己的拖鞋在水泥地上发出的沙沙钝响，一转身，便到了一处被墙群包围的小空地。

意外地，那里已经有个人在靠着墙角等候了。

“哟，果然一提野战就兴致高啊，你竟然先来了。”海人露出一个惊喜的笑，大步上前，伸手按住那人头顶上的帽子便要去摘。

“哪有！室友打游戏太吵了所以——别碰我，还嫌薅得不够秃么！”那人迅速地欠身闪躲，伸手死死护住自己的帽顶。

“不碰你，你是要全程自己表演给我看咯？”海人戏谑的话儿信手拈来，转手去挑那人半埋在围巾下的口罩：

“干嘛裹了个里三层外三层，多不方便，像个毛熊。”

“就你方便？穿个睡裤就跑上来，小心一会儿冻成狗。”

“怕什么，大不了跟你凑个狗熊。”收获白眼一枚，海人大笑，抬臂成功地架开了他阻挡的手，将口罩顺利扯下，那人纤细的全脸尽然暴露在了月光下。虽脸庞轮廓精致而玲珑，可肤色却是惨白的，几片不规则的暗红色疮痕层层叠叠，异样地铺着，一直延伸到脖颈处的围巾下面。

怪不得捂得这么严实了。

“又发了？”海人伸手想摸，后又迟疑了，只留一根手指，轻托住那下颌细细观察。

“没事，最近没睡好罢了。”

“今天的药吃了么？”

“嗯。”

海人心头发痛，放开他的下巴，双手垂下，在微冷的夜风中从背后环住他。

“那个……你要是不舒服的话，今天可以不——”

“没事，我好得不得了。”那人竟咯咯地笑起来：“干嘛，又一副死老婆的样儿。医生说了，按时吃药就不会死的，你忘了？”

不知是有意无意，话里竟留了“老婆”这么一个明显的包袱，似乎在砧板上躺平了等人抖出来调笑回去。然而海人并没有去接。他沉默地放开那人，转手去解他的衣服扣子。很快，层层叠叠的衣衫敞开，单薄的胸口在初冬的冷空气中袒露出来。那胸脯热烘烘的，仿佛暖炉一样冒着热气，然而，不出意外，皮肤表面又是一片不祥的红。  
海人将头埋在他的颈侧，内心一阵刺痛。

“勇马，我快毕业了，我出去好好挣钱，给你找更好的药……”

“哈哈，嘴倒挺甜，又不是嚷嚷着‘这年代真是什么人都能当校草‘的时候了？”

“那，那不是还跟你不熟嘛，哎！”海人脸上讪讪的，不愿回忆自己刚听闻他“校草”头衔时发布酸唧唧的言论。他直起身，把那位叫“勇马”的黑发少年重新用衣服包住，一手扣住他的后脑，将他拉近，试图堵住了他那张恼人的嘴，却被还想继续损人后者狡猾地躲开：

“哈哈，也是奇了，我只见过毁容前舔我，毁容后冷我的，像你这种毁容前骂我，毁容后追我的，我还真是第一次见了！”

“胡扯，你哪里毁容了。”海人依然抓着他往自己怀里带：“校草就是校草，你就变成烟，化成灰，我都能在灰堆里扒拉出你来——你比其他灰都漂亮几个色号！”

“救命哈哈哈哈哈哈我服了，这回真不知道你是在夸我还是在骂我了！”

勇马笑得直跺脚，海人趁机把他推向墙根，固定住他的头用力地吻上去。

勇马还没笑够，呜呜地挣扎了一会儿，最终招架不住，止住了笑，在海人的攻势中被迫张开嘴。海人微微偏头，将唇尽可能与他贴合。他的口腔和他的身体一样，柔软而高热，舌尖灵动而湿滑，一点也不乖，像小鱼一样躲着人。海人被勾起了好胜欲，奋起用舌追逐它去，可他进一分，它便退一分，他愈是穷追不舍，它愈是难以捉摸。海人与它周旋半晌，有点急了，使出了阴招，手滑到他臀上狠狠掐了一下，勇马惊叫出声，舌便被海人吸住带入自己口中，甚至还胜利地咬了一下舌尖。

“呜呜……”被迫长久地仰头接吻令勇马实在有些难以招架，他伸出手按在海人胸膛，试图推开他，然而无论在身形还是力量上，都不是对方的对手。

海人的手攀上了他的腰际，逡巡半秒后，灵巧地钻进了柔软的毛衣里。不知是不是有意，勇马穿的衣服全是对襟，只要海人想，便可以轻松地一道一道拉开那门，畅通无阻登堂入室。

海人熟稔地撕开最后几颗关卡，将右手覆上了他光裸的左胸。那里仿佛有个小兔子一样，砰砰跳得厉害。海人微笑，手掌轻轻一划，便能触到一颗软糖一样的凸起，他毫不客气地撮起指尖捏住，又地俯下身去，舌头一卷，就将那糖果带入口中，细细吸吮起滋味来。

勇马被弄得浑身一激灵，发出一声不知是惊恐还是愉悦的叫唤。开始挣扎，却又被夹住另一侧的ru尖。

“是不是很期待我这样疼你？”海人一边用牙齿磨蹭着那软粒，让它在自己指尖慢慢硬起，一边扯出一个得意的坏笑。

“没……别，嗯……”勇马语无伦次，纤细的手指插入海人的后脑的短发，微微用力抓住，似拒还迎。

“不诚实哦，撒谎的孩子要罚的。”

海人笑着，从口袋内掏出一小片贴纸一样的东西，撕了一面，露出短针一柄，毫不客气地往身下人胸前的敏感一按，然后便技巧性地揪扯碾磨起来。

“啊啊！不要，海人，那是什么，不……”勇马被突如其来的异样刺痛弄得惊叫出声，整个人站不住了，腿一软，跌了下去。海人却得寸进尺，顺势把他按在地上，长腿一抬，跨坐到他身上：

“刺激吗？开发开发你。”

说着，又弄出来一只，覆上了另一侧，接着双手齐上，饶有兴味地亵玩开来。

勇马缩在海人身下，避无可避，只能摇着头胡乱哭着接受。那针刺不破人，却搞得人又痛又痒，如蚁噬般酥麻难捱。那感觉刺激而陌生，有如电流，从羞耻之处，攀着神经蔓延，直至周身沦陷。

——仿佛两点也变成了他的性器官一般。

这个想法一起来，他本已颤颤巍巍在投降边缘的身体，突然毫无预兆地背叛。

“哇，勇马，被玩了两下胸，就去了？”

勇马感觉血液上涌，脸一霎那涨得通红。他偏过头去，伸手捂住脸，却立刻被身上的人掰开了手指。

刚睁开朦胧的泪眼，便对上了那双盈满爱意的蓝色眸子：

“我知道了，一定是前一阵我太忙，好久没给你，对不对？”

“……”

“我不在的时候你想要了怎么办？自慰吗？”

“……”

左胸又传来一下揉捏：“快说。”

“呜……”勇马终于出了声，他狼狈地摇了一下头，又对上了对方如炬的眸子，突然停了，改为慌乱地点头。

“很好。”那声音带着欣喜：“你自慰的时候，会想着我吗？想我怎么弄你？”

“海人……”勇马满脸臊红，抽噎着发了声：“求……别再玩我了……啊！”

这次是真的好痛，带着灼烧般的纯粹的肿痛。勇马泄气地抓住他的手腕，眼泪不受控制地扑簌簌滚落：“我说……”

海人不使坏了，摩挲着他的锁骨，耐心地等着。  
“……想你……”勇马垂下眼，几乎将脸缩到了围巾里，贴近海人的耳朵：“……”

后续便没了话儿。

这样敏感害羞一个人，被逼到这份上，也是可爱得紧。海人可能已经满意于现有的答案，识趣地见好就收，他疼爱地揉了他一把头发，复直起身来解自己的皮带：

“那，如你所愿吧。”

勇马未等反应过来，眼前便天旋地转，被突然翻了个身。身后传来窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦的声音，然后，毫无预兆，后面隐秘的入口就被什么东西抵住，然后一寸一寸，缓慢而坚定地刺入。那物表面似乎已有了些许润滑，但因丝毫没有做先行的准备工作，进得依然十分艰难滞涩。勇马将头抵在地面上，紧咬牙关努力忍受，身体也止不住地颤抖。不知过了多时，才感觉侵犯停止，有一只温暖的手掌安抚性地摸上了背部：

“抱歉有点急了，疼么？”

勇马丧气地闭上眼，长出了一口气颤抖着开口：  
“你……好乱来……至少，做个前戏……”

“啊？这个就是前戏啊？”海人突然起身，声音飘远。

勇马猛地抬头——海人已经走开了几步远，在墙根的一个袋子里翻着什么。那现在留在自己身体里的那个，不是……？

一股寒意沿脊柱而下。

“你……你刚才……给我塞了什么？！”

“道具啊？”海人回来，朝他无辜地眨眨眼，接着似笑非笑地打量着他，顺手拿出一只套子用牙齿撕开：“不会吧，几天没疼你，你连进去的是不是我都分不清了啊？”

——可恶，他绝对是故意的！

“混蛋，你……”勇马咒骂，却未等话落，便再次被人从后面抓住了后腰按下：

“这么想要我啊？放松，我来了。”

“等——你难道不先拿出来……”

勇马开始惊恐地挣扎，但已为时太晚。海人手下力气大得惊人。钳得他无法动弹分毫。随后有湿润的手指沿着那道具的边缘一点点探索扩张，似乎想开拓点更多的空间。

“不！别胡来……不要一起……会死，啊！”

勇马拼命挣扎，却都只是徒劳。不知道为什么，每次病发，海人就格外喜欢在性事上玩花样。那遍布身体的可怕红疮，曾让无数过去将他奉为“校草”的男女追求者们由热烈转为退却，却不知怎的，在这个男人心里构不成任何威胁——勇马甚至有种错觉，自己皮肤越烂，他好像……反而越兴奋一般。

“啊！！”走神之间，对方又是一个彻底顶占。勇马的胳膊撑不住了，上身彻底瘫软在了地面。身后一人一物造成的可怕的饱胀感，撑得他抖如筛糠，一句话也说不出。

“看，全进去啦！好棒啊勇马……”

“别、别叫我名字……”

那人没理会他绝望的抵抗，手心带着兴奋的高热，不住地在背后游移爱抚，体内的那凶器也坚硬如铁，一点也不老实地跃跃欲试。

“可以动吗？勇——宝贝，你里面好热好紧啊……”

“等……”还不如直接叫名字呢。勇马虚弱地用胳膊遮起滚烫的脸。

“等不了了。”海人双手扣住他的腰，微微撤出后，快速地发力撞入。

“啊！呜呜……”

“好听，再叫两声听听。”

“你……啊！”又一记粗粝的顶弄痛得勇马声音变了调，差不点重重撞到面前的水泥地面上，他慌忙聚起手臂，艰难地护住额头。

海人不再言语，抱着他拉向自己的胯，似乎苦苦忍了很久终于得到解脱一般，得趣地在他体内百无禁忌地横冲直撞起来。

勇马被两根异物弄得头晕目眩，浑身发软，只剩下力气闷哼。那承欢之处实在辛苦，入口处强烈的撑胀感，内里恐怖的压迫力，令其灵魂出窍，几近发狂。

海人在几度疯狂进攻之后，喘着慢下来，摸索着去够勇马单薄的胸脯。

可能是真的很喜欢被摸那里，后者轻声呻吟了一下，通道里一点一滴，慢慢地顺畅起来，滑腻的水声渐起，海人更加畅行无阻，节律便渐渐稳定，他故意不给勇马太多甜头，很快收了手，操纵起那道具，配合自己的动作交替往复地抽插，弄得勇马再度失声尖叫，眼泪汹涌而出。

“像不像两个人在肏你？”

“不、啊啊，真的……太怪异了、呃，求……”

“爽吗？你前面又起立了呢。”

海人一把握住他刚又苏醒的分身，一手抚慰，一边猛顶，几回合之后，便又送身下的人去了一次顶峰。

“不，啊——”

“叫吧，反正也没人听到。”

“呜呜呜……”

“哭了？我看看。”

海人抽离，迅速将他翻了个身，扒开他的手指，满意地欣赏了一番他高潮过后乱七八糟意乱情迷的脸，又狠狠将自己填上，一把将人整个抱起挂在腰上，又向前几步，一声闷响抵在一排玻璃门上。

“别！别！门会碎……”

“哦？我那么厉害？”

“放p！你快点，我累了！”

“好，射你里面？”

“别……啊啊啊——”

子夜时分，凉风暗起。门下，刚结束剧烈情事的二人却丝毫未觉寒意，甚至身子都未彻底分离。海人盘坐，勇马挂在他身上上，在激情的余韵中休息。

“再也不跟你来这了，你简直有病！”

海人轻笑着拍了他屁股一下：

“你才有病。”

“你有病，你该去看看医生了！”

“你才有病，你医生都给你确诊了还叫你天天吃药呢。”

不，等等……这路数太过于猝不及防，勇马一下没屏住，扑哧一声笑了场。

海人也被带得一阵笑，结束了拌嘴：

“不过你说得对，我确实也病得不轻。”

“你有什么病哈哈——”

海人抬头吻他：“我得了一种关于你的病。”他放开他的嘴唇，转而去亲吻他脖子上的红痕：“怕你离开，怕你消失。你越病，我越怕……大概只有像这样——”他又向上顶了顶，惹得勇马弓起背闪躲——“才能确认你还在……”

“傻，傻子……”勇马喘着，视线在恍惚中飘移，落到了不远处紧闭的玻璃门上：“对我有点信心啊！我又不是片玻璃，风吹吹就碎了……”

海人突然停了一下，但很快，又继续吻起来：“但你是玉，同样怕碎，所以需要加倍珍惜。”

“啊……什么？唔……你先出去，好难受。”

海人笑，手探到他腹下，又去他的耳背留下一串缠绵悱恻的吻：“我是说，我一直对你有信心。”

二人返回时，窗外便狂风大作，海人在楼道内回头望，只见玻璃门中有一扇没关严的，直接被连根扯下，重重的摔在地上，发出一声巨响。

海人想到勇马刚才的比喻，心头涌出一阵不祥。他想拉勇马走，结果后者偏偏被吸引了，竟蹬蹬蹬跑回去好奇地看。

海人只得叹口气追上，借着楼道清冷的光，隐约可见那玻璃门带着半段链条躺在地上，布满冰晶一样细密的裂痕。

“真是的，碎玻璃有什么好看的。”海人又拐他走。

“只是裂了，没碎啊！”勇马蹲在那仔细查看了半天，得出重要结论：“虽说模样难看了点儿，但还是完整的一块呢——话说这门也远没到使用寿命吧？就这样安回去还能用也说不定。”

说罢，直接挽起袖子去搬。

海人倍感意外。他愣了一下，很快舒心地笑了，忙上前蹲下去帮：“说得对。”

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> 疾病是我瞎编的，但这不重要，重要的是他俩感情要好。勇马乐观，海人深情，二人同心，其利断金～祝我的cp长长久久


End file.
